<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perspective by Thegr8gastropod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526753">Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegr8gastropod/pseuds/Thegr8gastropod'>Thegr8gastropod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inner Dialogue, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegr8gastropod/pseuds/Thegr8gastropod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco seem to have befallen one of Dumbledore's mysterious curses. will they be able to figure out how to get back to being themselves, or will they learn some perspective.<br/>there will be Smut , and humor as well as closure for some of the aspects of war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I Own nothing from the J.K Rowling universe, i only live in my smutty closet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One.<br/>
________________________________________<br/>
Hermione stirred as breath tickled her back, sighing into the warmth of the body behind her, she let her fingers dance across the skin of his hand. She laughed quietly to herself, as she thought back to how the events of the past year had led to this very moment.</p>
<p>**One Year Ago, **</p>
<p>Hermione seethed as she stood in McGonagall’s office, off the train 15 minutes and here she was, standing next to Draco Malfoy.</p>
<p>“I know things have been difficult, and with the war over and the return of students to our halls, I expected much better from you two!” McGonagall stood behind her new desk in what will always be Dumbledore's Office.</p>
<p>“I expect the two of you to show the rest of the school how they should behave towards each other, in these restorative times.”</p>
<p>“This is the first time in Hogwarts History, that there will be an 8th year, let alone Two sets of heads. A set for the 7th years and a set for the returning 8th years.” Her eyes closed for a moment.<br/>
Sighing she stroked Fawkes’ crimson feathers.</p>
<p>Suddenly she continued, "Considering your history, I would expect you to be making Double the effort... "sighing "not setting each other on fire!".</p>
<p>As if to accentuate her point Hermione wafted some smoke from in front of her eyes. McGonagall looked back at Dumbledore’s empty portrait, the sight of the two singed students becoming too much.</p>
<p>"You have GOT to be kidding! You cannot think that I am responsible for-"</p>
<p>"Mr Malfoy! Do not speak" McGonagall snapped, his slate eyes narrowed through the ends of his blackened hair as his mouth closed.<br/>
"Now..." McGonagall started, unfazed by Malfoy's outburst. "I understand things are not easy, for either of you. But remember, although you come from different worlds, you are not all the different—"</p>
<p>Malfoy scoffed and Hermione glared at him.</p>
<p>McGonagall noticing Hermione’s stance change, turned to meet blue eyes and half-moon spectacles.</p>
<p> "I'm sure you will see things in perspective by years end" Dumbledore’s voice spoke calmly as his eyes glittered in the frame</p>
<p>McGonagall motioned towards the door leading to the staircase. As the pair descended, McGonagall's echo drifted after them, "Albus, you can't be serious, surly this is madness—"</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"Fucking right its madness, comparing me to something like you" Malfoy shuddered as he left the staircase, Hermione's teeth gritted. </p>
<p>"Shut it, Malfoy!" she snapped, his head whipped to where she was standing, black ash cascading down to the floor from his singed robes.</p>
<p>"Don't dare think you can speak to me like that, you filthy little Mu—"</p>
<p>"Say it! I dare you!" Malfoy inched back slightly to remove the tip of her wand from the hallow in his throat. He blinked as he heard her teeth rubbing together.</p>
<p>"I don't have time for you melt down Granger" spinning on his heel, he turned and left. Pocketing her wand, she stormed off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p> <em> How dare I? How dare he more like, thinks he's a god or something. Nothing but a bratty idiot.</em> Turning the corner quickly she huffed as she waited for the stairs to return <em>Just one good reason is all I need and ill curse him into next year</em>she ascended the staircase with a smirk on her face that even Malfoy would be proud of.</p>
<p><em>Comparing me to that…that know-it-all bitch</em> Malfoy pushed open the painting, glancing around the common room, he avoided Pansy’s advances as he picked a blonde fourth year at random. Pansy whined as he walked to the private quarters the Head Boy uses, pushing the door closed with his foot.

-------------------------</p>
<p>Groggily, Hermione tried to open her eyes, she could not seem to remember going to bed the night before, her memory felt foggy and her eyes couldn't seem to adjust to the darkness of the room.<br/>
<em>Must be incredibly early</em> licking her dry lips she tried to move to the edge of the big double bed. Her left arm was dead, and she figured she had fallen asleep reading her textbooks as she did on an almost nightly basis, wiggling her arm free, she gave it a shake to try regaining feeling.</p>
<p>Her feet inched down until they reached the refreshingly cool wooden flooring, she sighed audibly at the sensation.</p>
<p>Her throat was dry, and her tongue felt like paper, pushing herself up onto unsteady feet she stumbled to the bathroom. A slight breeze made her take notice that she had forgotten her pyjamas, although she didn’t remember getting undressed. Even in the privacy of her own room she felt the embarrassment wash over her in a hot blush. Although she felt slightly relived as the nights were still holding the heat of August.</p>
<p>Cool water splashed over her skin as she sighed, gripping the icy sink, a trickle of water crept down her chin and escaped down her chest, attempting to wipe it away a frown creased her forehead.<br/>
Her hands met smooth, rippling chest, right where she had expected to feel her ample breasts. Confused she flicked on the light, as she waited for it to brighten, she flicked her eyes up to meet the mirror.</p>
<p>Stumbling back she took in her reflection, there was none other than Draco Malfoy standing before her, she moved, he moved, his mouth was open and his toned chest rose and fell in quick succession as breath seemed to escape involuntarily.</p>
<p>Hermione blinked and Malfoy's eyes seemed to respond before her, clutching the edge of the sink with whitening knuckles she inched closer to the mirror, blinking once more. Slate eyes slowly left the mirror as the breeze crept over her thigh, reminding her of her dress situation, blood rushed to her face as she chocked on breath.</p>
<p>"Malfoy's body…...I'm in Malfoy's…naked body" The sound of Malfoy's voice sounding so soft shocked her.
<em> "I'm sure you will see things in perspective by years end…. PERSPECTIVE….</em></p>
<p>"Holy shit…-"</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p><em>Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit</em>-releasing the marble sink from between her hands, HIS hands, she spun quickly on her heel.</p>
<p>–Smack-</p>
<p>"GAH-" standing before her was a young, attractive girl…...who Hermione realized, had been the weight she had mistaken for her books.</p>
<p>"Oh Draco, I was so worried you had left before I could say Good Morning" a wicked grin spread across her face and Hermione felt a spark of fear. </p>
<p>
  <em>She only sees him, him and his…nakedness…. What do I do? </em>
</p>
<p>The blonde moved closer and Hermione felt breasts meet Malfoy's toned chest<em> or should I say my toned chest…. ridiculous</em></p>
<p>"GAH!" Hermione fell back against the sink, its coldness doing nothing for the fire of embarrassment she was trying to overcome.<br/>
"St... Stay back" Hermione couldn't get used to the sound of Malfoy's voice when she spoke, so used to hearing it in a menacing and vicious tone, it almost sounded like a different person when it wasn't full of hatred.</p>
<p>"But Draco—" the girl stepped forward once again reaching her small hands out to touch Hermione once more, Hermione scuttled on top of the sink she had been clutching,
 "Get Away! “Hermione shrieked, if she wasn't terrified of being violated by the naked girl, she would have broken out laughing at the sound of Malfoy's strangled pitch.</p>
<p>"Come on baby, let me pleasure you, you know you deserve it after last night." Hermione snorted. <em>well that sounds more Malfoy like…</em>her eyes darted around the bathroom <em>I must get away from this…this mindless, zombie hussy.</em></p>
<p>Hermione felt soft skin against her thigh; she couldn't seem to stop Malfoy's body from reacting to the erotic touch.<em> For god sake!</em></p>
<p>She quickly jumped off the sink, darted around the girl and her probing hands and quickly ran from the bathroom, arms raised above her head.</p>
<p>Flustered, and annoyed at not being able to control Malfoy's sexual responses, she entered the common room, breathing heavily. Grabbing a throw from the back of one of the leather couches she covered Malfoy's naked body, her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I do? Who can I go to? I can't believe this, I'm stuck in Malfoy's body…his naked body—I can't believe I saw his—GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF HERMIONE, it's only a pe—yeah Malfoy's peni-enough! Solutions…I need solutions; I need to think how I can get this fixed as fast as possible…</em>
</p>
<p>Hermione paused mid-thought as her body started to tingle, her knees suddenly felt weak as pleasure seemed to engulf her body, a small moan escaped her mouth.</p>
<p>"Yeah Dracie, enjoy it" her eyes snapped down to see Pansy devouring Malfoy's engorged member. Instinctively Hermione swatted at her head.</p>
<p> "GET OFF, God knows where that's been!' Pansy looked up from her knees,</p>
<p> "I know exactly where it's been Dracie-poo" she stroked it once more and Hermione slapped her hand away. Pansy seemed to take this as some form of invitation, she pulled the throw Hermione was standing on, causing her to lose balance and crash to the floor, Pansy crawled her way up Malfoy’s naked body, much to Hermione’s displeasure.</p>
<p>Her vision seemed to blur, followed by a searing pain behind her eyes, images seemed to flicker into focus through the haze.</p>
<p><em>Pansy was lying on a large bed, Hermione could smell her perfume on the naked skin of her neck, she could feel her tongue trace lines along the clear skin, no, Malfoy's tongue.</em> Hermione shook her head; she didn't understand what had happened but somehow Pansy had triggered memories in Malfoy's head </p>
<p>
  <em>Meaning Malfoy's can access MY memories; I must get out of here</em>
</p>
<p>Squealing, Hermione retreated as best she could, pushing herself into a backwards roll and moving along the floor like a mentally defective crab, she scurried to her feet.</p>
<p>Pansy continued to slither forward,</p>
<p> "There is something distressingly wrong with you Slytherin girls" Hermione bellowed as she escaped through the portrait hole.</p>
<p>Pansy followed his running figure as he left the room,</p>
<p> "My poor Dracie. Must be feeling ill. He usually rejects me after I finish him off." Pansy threw the discarded blanket back onto the couch and ventured to find someone else to please her.</p>
<p>Hermione turned quickly as the portrait closed behind her, a thought suddenly entered her mind</p>
<p><em>I'm naked, and I don't know the Slytherin password!<br/>
SHIT</em>!<br/>
________________________________________</p>
<p>Malfoy tossed and turned as the heat seemed to be boiling him alive, he felt strangled by clothing and there was hair in his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't tell me I never kicked her out before falling asleep, just what I need to deal with after waking up, a horny girl!</em>
</p>
<p>Turning his head, the hair seemed to follow, he tried to swat it away and scratched his face with his fingernails.</p>
<p>Sitting up quickly he studied his hands, his usually large hands were replaced by delicate fingers and smooth palms, freshly manicured nails painted in a matt black and a fruity smelling hand cream.</p>
<p>He quickly tried to leave the bed, tangling himself up in the covers and somehow a ton of books, he fell to the floor heavily. He opened his eyes and was confused by the red rug that lay on the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on?</p>
<p>He shut his mouth quickly when he heard his voice. He sounded just like Granger.</p>
<p>Unwrapping himself he quickly stood, looking down he noticed how close he was to the ground, he stumbled to the bathroom, almost scared to look in the mirror. Before him stood Hermione Granger, her hair cascaded down her back in loose waves and her skin was flushed with the heat. </p>
<p>
  <em>what’s going on, what’s happened? why am I in this body? is she in my body? fuck! my body is tainted!</em>
</p>
<p>He moved closer to the mirror, her large brown eyes peered back at him, looking down he saw straight down the top of her pajamas. A smirk would have crossed his face when he saw no bra but he was trying to wrap his mind around the fact the he, a Slytherin, was standing in the Head Gryffindor's bedroom , who happened to be a Girl.</p>
<p>He slowed his breathing and tried to relax and think of the situation in a logical manor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, that idiot Dumbledore has something to do with this, even when he’s dead, he’s causing trouble. No doubt he finds this somehow amusing. Just he wait!</em>
</p>
<p>Although he was shocked by the sudden overnight transformation, he couldn't help but think of all the havoc he could cause while he was trapped inside Hermione’s body</p>
<p>
  <em>This could be interesting...</em><br/>
Walking away from the mirror and out of the bathroom, Draco looked around the room before him.

<em>Wow, those colours are so gaudy</em> His feet took him towards the bookshelves, they were lined with more than just books. he found himself intrigued with the small objects littering the shelves on front of the book spines.  Seashells and pebbles. Small flowers in tiny vases, origami figurines delicately folded out of colourful paper. He almost forgot about his situation until he saw the small hand he put forward and scowled.

<em>UUG!! such tiny hands</em>, he tapped her nails against the shelf as he spun to look around the rest of the room. His eyes landed on her closet. A Grinch like grin spread across his face.



<em> Bingo</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>